Episode 28 (E2)
"Weakness Policy" is the eighth episode of Season 3 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the 28th episode overall. It premiered on October 21, 2017. Synopsis "Amidst rising tensions at the manor, the children are dealing with drama of their own." Plot Things are becoming heated at the manor, as the remaining group members gather. With four people out on a grand run to find supplies, and maybe Ethan, the disappearance of Christie has sparked worry and anger in the group. Amidst the arguing, Walter tries to calm everyone down. "Everyone, listen!" He slams a cane down and catches everyone off guard. "We don't need to keep panicking. We know where four of our people are. We have a one person mystery here, not a five person mystery. Where Christie has gone, I don't know. She was scheduled for watch in the guard tower. But we can't argue or we'll get nothing done." "We should send a search party to find her." Donna suggests. "I'll go." "I will too." Allen says. "No, we can't risk that. We can't keep sending people out or else we'll have nobody left to guard the manor." Walter denies. "Wherever Christie has gone, she wouldn't abandon us. She's one of us, I'm sure she'll be back." "This is stupid..." Trace mutters. "I have a really damn bad feeling about all of this." "Trace, c'mon. You're freaking out." Amy urges. "Yeah Trace, everything will be fine." Jake walks over to them. "Look, it's Dwight's turn to fill in on watch, and then your turn. Just be ready." Trace sighs. "Sorry guys, but... I just can't shake the feeling something really bad is going to happen." Before anyone can respond, Trace hurries off. Amy and Jake look at each other before following after him. As the group disperses, Matthew, Carlos, and Sarah look to each other before going outside. "Did your group always get this mad when you lived on the road?" Matthew asks. "No, not really." Carlos answers. "I don't know why but... it feels like they're treating this like it's a much bigger problem than it is." "That's cause it is." Sarah shakes her head as they stop. "When walkers attacked the Colony, we knew what to do. We knew what the problem was. Here, one of our people just up and vanished. It's more alarming cause we don't know what happened." "But we're just kids, Sarah." Carlos says. "We're not supposed to be involved." "But it's good to get involved." Matthew shakes his head. "Jake's been teaching me how to shoot, and I'm almost ready to move on to real walkers. I want to be ready for that." "Good, we have to always be ready." Sarah nods. "It's us against them, people against walkers. Sometimes people against people. It's time to grow up and fight back, cause that's all anyone can do in this world to survive." "Sarah, Matthew... no. We can't fight back! We're not supposed to." Carlos sighs. "That's why we have people to help and protect us." "Help and protect...?" Sarah looks at him with a confused glare. "Look, of course everyone in the group has each other's backs. But that doesn't give us an excuse to sit around and do nothing, or run and hide. There's no weakness policy in this group." "The world is scary, though." Carlos shakes his head, looking to Matthew and Sarah. "The world will always be scary, but it's okay to be scared. You'll always have people around to help you, to lend a hand if you're in need. Yeah, the walkers make it hard, but that's okay! It's kind of like a group test, like God is getting people to work together. Yeah, it's really scary, but I know I'll always have people around like Sarah to protect me." Silence falls between them as Sarah stares at Carlos, dumbfounded. "No. No Carlos, that's not it at all." She says. "The world is hell, and it's never getting better. This isn't God's plan, or some big fun game, or even a bright and happy world. The world was never bright and happy. It's always been dark, scary, and dangerous. We're not kids anymore, and there's no excuse to run and hide. You're a coward if you think that's how we live now. And I don't want to date a coward. No, I never even wanted to date you in the first place. You're too weak. We're through." She storms off without another word, and Matthew looks to Carlos before going after Sarah. "S-Sorry, Carlos. I just..." He sighs. "I need to be strong. Not weak." Carlos stares in a solemn silence, before he scratches his arm. "N-No, Sarah... we're supposed to... be together. Supposed to help each other." He mutters. "R-Run Sarah, run and hide with me... hide with me forever. Our group and us. "Forever." Deaths *None Trivia *Carlos and Sarah break up in this episode. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two Category:Episodes